


Flirting May be Too Broad a Word

by victoriousscarf



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you flirting with me?” Darcy asked and Fandral froze, like a deer in headlights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting May be Too Broad a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts).



> Prompt on tumblr for Meddalarksen who asked for the line of dialogue: "Are you flirting with me?"

“Are you flirting with me?” Darcy asked and Fandral froze, like a deer in headlights.

“What?” he managed, and laughed. “I, uh. Would you mind if I was?”

“You’re really bad at it,” she said, and he flushed. It ruined his image as an imposing alien god like being from another realm.

“I will,” he floundered. “Have you know, that I—have in fact—I am—”

Darcy didn’t even bother to hide her laugh and he stuttered into silence. “Sorry,” she said. “It’s just, so adorable.”

After a moment, Fandral seemed to rally. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“You can try doing some more adorable fail flirting,” she said. “That might work really well for you, actually.”


End file.
